A Different Sort of Prophecy
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: This takes off right after where 'Prophecy' ends. Sesshomaru and Kagura have their happy ending, too. And some hot, scorching 'Claiming' sex.


_***I suggest, if you haven't already, read my story 'Prophecy' because this is the happening right after it. You won't know the story behind Sesshomaru and Kagura unless you read it. If you don't, I still thank you for taking the time to read this. This is just a 'happy ending' that I devised for our beloved characters that were somewhat neglected in Prophecy. Enjoy!***_

* * *

><p><em><span>A different sort of Prophecy:<span>_

Happy endings were a bitch. She couldn't stand to see demons grow so soft. She stared at the scene below, glimpsed through the trees and felt relief that it was all, indeed, over. There was no danger because Kagome had found her one and true Bonded Mate. The Prophecy was as it should be. Inuyasha was still a half Demon. Where was his pride? He was like no demon she had ever known, demon or half demon alike. His nature, everything about him. She was what a demon was. Cool and calm, a cold merciless demon. Just like Sesshomaru. More than anything, _He_ was what a Demon Lord should be. He simply was. He was a cold killer.

She wasn't naïve. She would beg for no man's affections. Especially after their last encounter, she harbored no doubts about Sesshomaru. They had stale-mated and Sesshomaru was not one to be insulted more than once. Their time together had come to an end. She would not test that because she wasn't fool enough to seek him out and Sesshomaru would chase after no woman. She chuckled. Sessholmaru was a hard, dominate male. He _dominated._ That was who he was and having a man like that, was not who _she_ was. Two dominates clashed. It just wouldn't do.

Her senses spiked as a demonic aura rose up suddenly. She lifted her right hand and the air around her twisted, spinning the Feather halfway around so she could meet her attacker. Her eyes narrowed, the only sense of shock she showed but it was too late. Sesshomaru was already there, his hand curling around her neck. Before she realized what was happening they were soaring off the Father at a hard, fast pace. He never released her, his hand an unbreakable hold that kept her straight out beneath his body. They crashed to the ground, her first, forming a heavy crater around their bodies. It didn't even wind her, just left her momentarily shocked.

But not for long.

The look in his eyes said it all. His amber eyes were hot and molten, burning her. Heat radiated off of him. A heavy forceful rush of wind swept up around her but instead of releasing her, his hold tightened. She forced his hand. The moment his fingers loosened she rolled out from beneath him and rose to her feet, a small feather held delicately in her hand. "I don't think so." Her body rebelled against the words because it definitely did think so. She was a demon, a very prideful one and she knew what he wanted. This time, there would be no going back and she wasn't going to meekly give it to him.

If he wanted it, he had to come and get it. She'd experienced firsthand how hard and brutal he could be in bed, the pleasure that he could give in the pain. He wasn't a gentle lover and she didn't want that. She wanted Him. But this time he had to win it.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura sent the spiraling attack towards him, each individual mark seeking his demonic energy. He easily dismissed them—dodging them, but he hadn't even moved. No, she knew better than that. He had moved all right, but faster than she had been able to see. Self-righteous bastard. Instead of turning and running she began a cautious step dance backward. She didn't dare turn her back on him. Just like that he launched at her, his body tilted forward as he soared inches over the ground. Kagura dodged to the side, her lips curving into the smile that she just couldn't hold back.

She should have been scared; she was anything but. Her heart was pounding, her skin tingling as she watched him dodge her attacks efficiently and all the while she returned the favor. Twisting this way and that, flipping backwards to escape his deadly claws. No, Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her, of that she had no doubt. At least, not in the manner to kill her. She chuckled, the sound rising up between them in a soft teasing tone. She jumped back as he swept his hand out and then back flipped.

His hand snatched out and up, curling around her slender ankle. He jerked and her body slung forward and she barely managed to catch herself on her hands and one knee. He still held her ankle, keeping that leg stretched out as suddenly he cupped the back of her neck and pushed her upper body against the ground. He crouched over her.

"Enough." His voice was cold and calm—but so hot it vibrated against her. He tightened his hand around the back of her neck, his thumb sliding over the pulse beating at the base of her neck. "Submit."

Kagura tested the strength of his hand but it held firm, threatening to crush her fragile bones. She may fight him but she was hot for him, her body melting. The tension in her body spoke for her.

She would not.

She felt his growl more than heard it before it rumbled forth from his chest. She tensed, readying herself to spring when he jerked her up and backwards and then spun her around. His left hand twisted in her hair, wrenching her head to the side. His other caught the material of her kimono and shoved it off her shoulder, seconds later she heard the rip that followed. He bowed her back just inches and leaned over her. All she saw was the top of his silky white hair before she felt the burning, brutal bite that clamped down on her shoulder. His teeth tore through her skin and locked deep as one arm circled her waist, hauling her up against his rock hard body.

"Oh God." Kagura gave a cry that was muffled, the sound locked in her throat. She felt the hot, heated press of his cock pressing against her stomach but more than that, she felt the hold on her throat. He had _marked_ her. And he wasn't gentle about it. He didn't have to be; he knew that. She was as much a demon as he was—she matched him.

_Finally._ Kagura had waited so long for this moment. Just that one bite and her body was growing soft and pliant, hot and wet. And just like that Sesshomaru lifted his head from her shoulder. Her world tilted when his tongue slide over his lips, the tip flicking over one fanged tooth in his mouth—tasting the blood there. The look on his face was hot and intense; his expression was still calm, deadly so.

He released her and his golden blood shot eyes slowly drifted up from her throbbing shoulder toward her face. He took a step towards her and then another. Automatically she took a step back but he matched her step for step. It was a dance between the two until she backed up one more step and her back came up against the hard bark of a tree. She lifted her hand and clasped her fingers around the feather in her hair and slowly pulled it free. As her hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders in gentle waves, she saw his pupils dilate, his eyes following the movement.

Then something inside Sesshomaru snapped.

* * *

><p>With the sweet taste of Kagura's blood in his mouth and the Mark on her shoulder clear to see, Sesshomaru could feel his control beginning to slip. It wasn't until she released her hair that what little control he had was gone. That one small gesture was too much. A growl rose up, rumbling deep in his chest as he moved. And he made sure she didn't stand a chance. He was on her in an instant, moving almost too fast for even her keen Demon eyes to see. One hand speared into her hair, fisting the silken strands while the other curled around the back of her hips. He hauled her upwards and slanted his lips over hers.<p>

He kissed her hard, his tongue following and giving no leave, no relief. The kiss was hot and heavy and nothing about it was gentle. He knew he hit the right spot when she moaned in his arms, her lips moving beneath his even while she struggled for supremacy. He growled and bit her bottom lip when her hands twisted in his hair and then moved lower, cupping his shoulders. Her touch, even through his clothing was scorching. God, he wanted her. His body had never been as hard as it was now, as heavy and so damn painful. He wasn't in the mood for their playful banter. He wanted her and he wanted her _now._

He stepped back and the moment he did a heavy twirling burst of wind rushed up from behind him, pushing his body tight back against hers. His lips twisted into a grimace but not because of pain, at least, not a physical kind. No, the pain was from the feel of his cock pressing up between her thighs. That was painful in its brutal pleasure. His eyes took on a soft glow as he lifted his hand and once again trapped the base of her neck. His eyes were all the warning she needed—do not do that again.

She didn't have any warning when he ripped the kimono straight down to her hips.

A retort came to mind but he stopped the sound before it even made it past her lips. He wanted her naked; her sweet, delectable body bared to his because he wanted _everything._ "Now." One word, barely audible. He was barely capable of saying anything other than guttural growls in that moment. In one quick move he swept the tattered remains of her clothing down to her feet, leaving her body blissfully naked. He didn't take the time to look over her body. He could do that later. Right now his mind was focused on two things; one, the sweet fragrance of her body growing so hot for his; second, the hard demands of his body that couldn't be denied.

Sesshomaru cupped the base of her neck again while with the other hand swiftly freed the hot, heavy throbbing length between his thighs. He drew in a hissing breath through his teeth when she reached down but he stopped her and bent his knees, cupping his hands around the back of her thighs. He lifted her high and then spread her thighs wide, stepping between. And then jerked her body down to meet the upward thrust of his hips. Her body so hot and wet squeezed his like a vise. His chest vibrated from the sounds rising up as he cupped her thighs tighter and then started to thrust, pushing her body up against the tree over and over.

It wasn't a slow build up to what was to come. No, Kagura's mind was still reeling from the shock of his hand ripping her clothing straight down and then off. That was nothing compared to the sudden thrust that filled her body near to bursting. Oh God, he was thicker and longer than he'd ever been, she swore he was. Harder than she'd ever felt him. The swift pleasure that filled her body was hard and fast, centering on where he filled her. She lowered her eyes and then her hands and caught the silken material of his top and ripped it open in her hand. Two could play his game. She pressed her hands against the expanse of muscled skin revealed, her hips rocking back and forth from the jolting movements of his thrusts. She wanted to feel him, to touch him, to rake her nails over his skin but he was making it difficult.

He made it even more difficult when he settled his body flush against hers and started thrusting heavily, over and over. She forgot all about touching him and curled her fingers over his shoulders through the material. Suddenly he stopped, embedded deep in her body. She could feel the violent throb of his cock inside her body; Ye Demons, she needed him to move! She forced her eyes open as she felt his hand slide into her hair, twisting the strands around his wrist. He pulled and the movement tilted her head down. He rocked his hips, slowly withdrawing. She watched the heavy length as it slid backwards, glistening from her body, the veins standing up and throbbing.

"Look at us." His voice was gruff, low. Hot. "Look at how your body accepts mine." He thrust his hips forward again, impaling her body slowly and she watched. It was exhilarating, so defined. Scorching hot. Her eyes started to close again and he tightened his fist to the point of pain, leaving her scalp stinging so that she gasped, her eyes forced open again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Sesshomaru whispered, keeping his grip on her head. He thrust again. Over and over and she was forced to watch the heavy thrust and slide. In and out. This was like nothing she had experienced with him before. It was delicious and sinful. His hips moved continually, back and forth and her eyes stayed glued to the thrust and drag, each glistening inch of skin that was revealed before it stretched her, burying deep in her body. He stepped back then, his demon eyes almost glowing neon as he cupped her thighs again and then sank to the ground with her delicious weight on his thighs.

"Now, ride me, Kagura." Sesshomaru settled his hands on her waist and lifted her and Kagura felt every hard inch that slid from her body before he applied pressure, pushing her body back down. She didn't need to be told twice. She took the initiative and began riding him, moving up and down. Yes, this was what she wanted. The control the position gave her; how she could feel him _more_ in this position, feel him deeper. He shook his head then, baring his teeth up at her as his claws teased her flesh, sliding over her hip bones. She lifted herself and he tightened his grip, holding her suspended above him, just the wide tip buried inside her body.

"I said _ride _me, Kagura. Take me into your body." Sesshomaru thrust his hips up hard. Her pupils dilated, her eyes going deep red at the move. And she started moving. Kagura took him the way _she_ wanted, rising and falling over him at a hard, fast pace. His grip grew tighter as she moved over him, his nails digging into her hips until she smelled the sweet tang of her own blood. Her hands smoothed up as she rose up and then slammed her body back down, engulfing him as she cupped her hands over his chest to brace herself. The pleasure was agonizing, her body blazing hot.

Her eyes flew open when he cupped his hand over the back of her neck jerked her upper body down against his. His hand shifted up till he had the back of her head in his hand, pressing her lips into the curve of his shoulder and neck.

"_Take_ me." The words were harsh, almost brutal in their intensity. "Now." His grip tightened, as unrelenting as his order was. Comprehension dawned as he snarled at her delay. She bit him hard, her teeth sinking into the tender skin between his shoulder and neck. Hot, sweet blood filled her mouth as she dug her teeth deeper, her teeth engraving, forming a specialized mark of her own there, outside and inside his flesh. He roared beneath her, the sound vibrating through her and his cock stretched further inside her, threatening to tear her body apart before he cupped her hips in a brutal hold and started thrusting up into her body violently.

She could feel him hit deep inside each time, thrusting into her body over and over. He never released his hold, no amount of control left in the golden eyes staring up at her. He slammed his hips up each time, the sound echoing around them as he brought her down to meet him. She could feel her body begin to unravel at the brutal intensity, the hot heavy pleasure his thrusts brought and then she came around him. A moan tore up from her throat that formed into a throttling scream as her body climaxed. She came and came, her body rippling around his until her body was wet from the sweat. The pleasure was agony, tearing through her body.

Through her orgasm she could feel his thrust grow more frenzied, his growls more defined and vicious. He snarled her name and then rolled them over so that he hovered over her body, pounding into her. She could hear the sound of his flesh slapping against hers. Both of his hands rose up, spearing into her hair and clenching the strands on either side of her head as he took her body like a demon ravaged. It was hard and carnal—it was violent; Sesshomaru was violent in the intensity of his thrusts as he took her body to the point of pain. Pain that she thrived on, that turned into a hot, heaving pleasure…

"Yes…" Kagura hissed out. She had never seen Sesshomaru so hot before. His eyes were wild, his thrusts growing frenzied. She felt his cock grow impossibly harder inside her and then his whole body stiffened and he gave one final, hard deep thrust that rooted him deep inside her. Her eyes widened as she felt the violent, massive throb that tore through his cock and then the burning heat of his release.

_He was coming inside her._

Sesshomaru had _never_ done that before. He had always withdrawn from her. But this, he locked his eyes with hers as each heavy spurt filled her body, _this_, he was making sure was completed. He cupped his hand over the crescent moon on her shoulder and dug his hips deeper between her legs, rocking his cock harder against her—into her—and more hot, heavy seed gushed into her body. "You—" The word was hard—breathless—and low. A claim. "—are _mine_."


End file.
